1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal that can detect a user's movement. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for controlling a volume of a mobile terminal to variably control an output volume suitable for activity depending on a user's movement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, various types of portable terminals such as cellular phones provide various functions to meet well-being trends in addition to traditional multimedia functions, which include music reproduction, moving image reproduction, Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) viewing, etc. More particularly, as an interest in health of people grew, various mobile terminals having a health-related function are competitively brought to the market. For example, there is a terminal mounted on a human body for measuring a user's exercise amount and in turn displaying an exercise effect.
Therefore, occasionally, a user may exercise while listening to music output from a mobile terminal via an earphone connected to the mobile terminal. Of course, the user may talk with a counterpart using the earphone during an exercise. However, when the user transitions to more intense exercise, music that has been reproduced at a previously set volume may not be heard. For example, when a user walks slowly and then suddenly runs, the user cannot properly listen to the music at a previously set volume due to elevated noise level associated with the running. Therefore, the user has an inconvenience of having to stop the exercise for a momentarily and resume, or try adjust the volume during the run.